


A Helping Hand

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hôpital, M/M, Thiam, nurse!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Today in "Janna really wants to write that AU but it turned a drabble instead":Nurse Theo and horny Liam!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any incorrectness regarding the hospital/nurse work, I have no clue how this stuff works in America. (Please don't kill me Tabs.) This is just a fun little drabble I wanted to write 😊

He really pulled it through.

  
Liam still can't believe it when he walks into the hospital, a bag of food in his hand, eyes already searching for David or Melissa, when they find Theo instead.  
Lazily leaning onto the reception desk and chatting up the flustered nurse sitting there.  
He is wearing scrubs, like everyone else working in the institution. 

  
But Theo's are pink.

~♤~

It was a normal Thursday afternoon as Liam, just home from school, stepped into his kitchen.

  
Theo was sitting at the table, seemingly reading a few pages lying in front of him.  
“Hey Theo", Liam shuffled past him in a beeline for the fridge – Lacrosse made hungry after all and he was a growing boy.

  
A container with leftovers from yesterday's lasagne sat on one of the shelves, just waiting to be devoured. He popped it into the microwave and turned to find a fork and something to drink, suddenly realising that he never got an answer.

  
“Uhm... Theo?”, nothing. “Everything alright?” the Chimera didn’t move.

  
Slowly Liam tiptoed around the still figure that was his boyfriend to look at his face. He waved his hand in front of Theo's eyes but the other boy was still transfixed on his read so the beta peaked onto the apparent letter in Theo's hands.  
“University of California... online classes... RN level... blablabla... we are pleased to inform you- Oh my God!” Liam exclaimed, “Theo you did it! You got the apprenticeship!”

~♤~

Which brings us back to the present day. 

  
Theo, apparently being able to feel Liam's eyes on him turns around, smug grin on his face.  
He saunters closer, “you brought me dinner, Little Wolf? How nice of you.”

Out of the corner of his eyes Liam sees the charge nurse’s still focused on Theo's behind and what is enough is enough – this is his boyfriend she's objectifying after all! That is only his job!

  
He grabs Theo's arm and pulls him around the next corner, opens a supply closet and all but shoves the Chimera inside before getting inside himself.

As soon as the door closes behind them Theo starts talking.

  
"You don't need to say anything. I don't need you making fun of me under the pretence of bringing me dinner. I'm a nurse because I'm actually good at it.  
I can use the knowledge the doctors gave me for something good.  
I work here because it allows the pack to know where I am.  
And it therefore participates in keeping ME safe.  
BUT, let's be clear, I still don't like people. I don't actually care if some random idiot gets butchered in the preserve, aside from the fact that I'll be working overtime to patch the fucker up; I don't hold a diary where I match every person I've saved to repair my conscience for every person I've killed.   
Also, I look damn good in pink scrubs, and you know it."

“Are you finished now?” Liam asks, rolling his eyes. “You know, when I pulled you into this closet I thought you could do something a little different with your mouth than talking my ear off. I know you care, everyone knows you do. And now shut up, you are hot and I want to feel your ass through those hilarious pants.”

  
With that he yanks Theo's head closer, effectively muffling any witty answer the Chimera might have had in a searing kiss.


End file.
